Questions
by PhillyCowGrl
Summary: Nikki finds out that she might not be the only girl in Caneron's life. Bradin's haveing trouble with his realtionship with Sarah and is starting to doubt his love for her.
1. Default Chapter

Summerland Chapter 1  
"Questions"

(Nikki and Cameron are hanging out on the beach.)

Nikki"Cameron, Did you have a girl friend be for you meet me"

Cameron"Wow, where did this come from"

Nikki"No where. Just answer the question. I mean you must have."

Cameron"Yah. I did."

Nikki"Ok, are you going to tell me about her"

Cameron"There's nothing to tell."

Nikki"Well...whats her name"

Cameron"Summer...why"

Nikki"Now was that so hard"

Cameron"Don't make me laugh."

Nikki"So are you going to tell me more"

Cameron"You know what I have to go mom is going to take me to get some more shorts."

Nikki"Oh ok I'll talk to you later."

Cameron"Yah. Ok. See yah."

Nikki sits alone in the sand think about how come Cameron didn't talk about Summer or why he didn't want to talk about her.

Ava Susannah

Ava and Susannah are in there office working.

Ava"Susannah, Have you heard any thing about Bradin and Sarah"

Susanah"Yah, I think they are going surfing for the day."

Ava"Oh. Ok. Did he tell you when he would be home"

Susanah"No he said he would call from Sarah's house cause they are going to a bbq."

Ava"Ok... I just don't like that Sarah girl."

Susannah"Why do you say that"

Ava"I mean she is a good girl, I guess... I don't relly know her just that she's rich."

Susannah"Well i guess she's a good girl cause I don't think Bradin would date a murderer."

Ava"Hahaha. Your right."

Susannah"Of course I am."

Bradin Sarah

Sarah and Bradin are at the beach surfing and then meet each other on the shore.

Sarah"Bradin, do you love me"

Bradin"What? What are you saying"

Sarah"Do you love me? It's an easy qustion."

Bradin"I guess so...yah sure. Why"

Sarah"Do you whant to have sex"

Bradin"Whowwww! Chill! I don't know if I want to go that far yet."

Sarah"Well you said you loved me."

Bradin"What does that have to do with having sex"

Sarah"Well when two people are in love they have sex."

Bradin"Just because I said I love you doesn't mean we have to have sex."

Sarah"Here's the thing I'll let you think about it and you come back here at 8:00 that's when every one is gone. I know a perfec spot."

Bradin"Ok. What ever."

Sarah"Rember 8:00. Oh and bring a condom."

Sarah leaves and Bradin stays thinking about what Sarah said. Then he heads home.

Johnny Jay

Johnny and Jay are earing lunch in the kichen. Bradin walks in looking counfused.

Johnny"B-man whats up"

Bradin"Nothing." (he said it very quickly to get a way, and starts to go upstars.)

Jay"Whoah. Come back. Whats bothering you"

Bradin"Ok here's the deal."

Bradin makes his way to the table, and sits down.

Bradin"Sarah waunts to have sex with me today."

Johnny chokes on his food. Jay pats him on the back.

Jay"Did she tell you that or do you think so"

Bradin"No she told me. First she asked me if I loved her."

Johnny interupted him saying

Jonny"Whoah. What did you say"

Bradin"Well...I said yes."

Both looked at each other and then at Bradin.

Jay" Did you mean it"

Bradin"Well...I don't know any more. I used to but now I think she is kind of weired."

Johnny" So your not going to sleep with her"

Bradin"I don't know I haven't decied yet."

Jay"Well come with me just incase."

Bradin"What"

Johnny"Just get up."

Jay, Johnny, and Bradin go upstars into Jay's room. Jay starts to dig into his drawer and pulls out a couple of condoms and hands them to Bradin.

Jay"Here. Keep the extras."

Bradin"So your saying I should do it"

Johnny"Well no and yes."

Jay "What he means is do what you think you should do."

Bradin"Ok oh it's almost 8:00 I got to go. Oh and don't tell aunt Ava yet cause it might not even happen."

Johnny" It's our little secret."

Bradin"Ok bye"

Bradin puts the condoms in his pocket and leaves, and heads down to the beach.

Meanwhile still in Jay's room Johnny looks at Jay

Johnny"Do you think he'll do it"

Jay"No."

Nikki at the surf shop.

Nikki is helping Erika at the shop. Nikki is washing the windows. Erika is at the cashregester. The door opens two people walk in and make there way to the counter. At first Nikki can't tell who the people are do to the blindinng sun in her eyes.

Girl"Do you have a surfing suit in pink"

Erika"Yah they are right over there." ponting to the far right corner.

Boy"Thanks."

Nikki"He sounds like Cameron." She said to her-self.

Nikki moves behind the post-card stand to hide from the two strang people.They walk to the far right corner. As they walk the sun starts to move away and Nikki sees that the boy is Cameron! But who is this girl with him?

To Be Continued


	2. Qustions con

Chapter 2

"Questions" contionue

We return back with Bradin at the beach siting on a washed up pice of wood. Waiting for Sarah. Once Bradin gets up thinking she's not going to show Sarah shows up.

Sarah"Wher where you going so soon"

Bradin"I didn't think you would come."

Sarah"Now what would make you think that"

Sarah kisses him and stats to take off his shirt. Then they fall to the floor. Sarah stops.

Sarah"Wate I know the perfic spot."

Sarah gets up and starts to run to this rock pile and cralls into this cave. Bradin follows. They start making out in the cave ang Sarah takes off Bradin's shirt Then she takes off her shirt. Then Bradin reaches for a condom in his pocket then jumps up.

Bradin"I can't do this"

Sarah"What why"

Bradin"I don't know why I just can't."

Sarah moves over to him and puts her hands in his back pocet.

Sarah"Don't you love me? Just do this and I'll surly cang your mind."

She kisses him and then she starts to take off her bra and they have sex.

Ava,Jonny,Jay,and Derric.

The 4 are eatting supper.

Ava"Do any of you know where Bradin is? I haven't seen him all day."

Jonny and Jay look at each other.

Derric"What"

Ava"Yes what."

Jonny,Jay"Nothing."

In a quikly manner.

Ava"Do you two know something that I need to know"

Jonny"Well kind of."

Ava"Well, what"

Jay"Bradin is going to have sex with Sarah."

Ava and Derric's eyes get big.

Ava, Derric"What"

Ava looking at Derric

Ava"Go to your room."

Derric picks up his plate and puts it in the sink and walks to his room.

Derric"I never get to hear any thing good." to himself.

Ava"What? How? When? Why"

Jonny"What Jay means is Bradin got ask to have sex with Sarah and we think he might have taken the offer."

Ava"Well what did you say to him"

Jay"Well we gave him some condoms."

Ava"Why"

Jonny"If he is it's better to be safe right."

Ava" Do you think he should is he ready"

Jay"I guess so."

Jonny" He is 16."

Ava"So he's ok"

Jay"Jay oh yah any way I don't think he will he's a good boy."

Ava"He is. I don't need to worry. Ok. I'm going to go to bed when he comes in tell him I want to talk to him."

Jonny,Jay"Ok."

Ava leaves and goes to her bed room.5 minets later the door opens and Jonny and Jay run to the door thinking it's Bradin.But it's Nikki.

Nikki"Wooo I gess you relly missed me. Who are you waiting on"

Jonny,Jay"No one."

Nikki"Ok whatever I'm going to bed. Good night."

Jonny,Jay"Night."

Nikki goes to her room. Jonny and Jay sit down on the couach. Waiting for Bradin.hours go bye and they fall asleep.Then Bradin comes in around 4:00 in the morning, and snikes thourgh the living room aroung Jonny and Jay and into his room.

That Morning.

Jonny and Jay are still asleep on the couach and Ava and Susannah walk down the steps and stand right infront of the boys.

Ava,Susannah"Good Morning"

Jonny and Jay jump up shocked.

Ava"Did you see Bradin last night"

Jonny"No we fell asleep."

Susannah"What time did you go to sleep"

Jay"Arouund 12:00I think."

Susannah"Thats his curfue."

Jay"So what are you going to do ground him for not being here cause he was shaqing up Sarah. You better be happy he didn't do it here."

Ava"Yah that would be wiered."

Jonny"Are we going to ground him or send him to juvy, or what"

Bradin walks down stairs.

Bradin"So whats for breakfast"

Ava"Uhhh.Pancakes. Is that ok"

Bradin"Yah sure."

Nikki and Derric walk down.

Derric"Pancakes cool. So Bradin did you have fun with Sarah last night"

Everyone looks at Bradin.

Bradin"Yah. It was fun."

Jonny"Did you do what we talked about last night"

Bradin"Uhh...Yah."

Nikki"Wate! ou had sex with Sarah"

Bradin"You know what I'm not relly hungry right now."

Bradin leaves. Everyone laughts.

Cameron Nikki

They are at the pier.

Cameron"So what did you need me here for"

Nikki"I had to talk to you about something I saw the other day."

Cameron"Ok what"

Nikki"I saw you at the surf shop with some girl."

Cameron"Where you fallowing me"

Nikki"No I was working at the surf shop cleaning the windows and I saw you so I hid behind the postcards."

Cameron" Why didn't you say anythinng to me there"

Nikki"I wanted to see what you where doing I was worryed that you might have another girlfriend or something."

Cameron"You know thats not posabel. Your my one and only girl."

Nikki"Ohhh. Well who was she"

Camreon"That was Amber she and I hung out last year."

Nikki"If you two hung out last year then why where you both there that day"

Cameron"She was here for the summer and I was showing her around and I was going to help her buy a surf suit."

Nikki"Ok I guess thats cool."

Cameron"I can't belive you thought I would cheat on you with her. I'm over her now."

Nikki"Ok. Hey do you want to go get a shake or something"

Cameron"Yah."

They start to walk and they hold hands.

End

Sorry it was so long. I'm in the prosess of the next chapter so right a reveiw to let me know what I could do or what I need to keep up. Hope you liked it.


End file.
